Are You Ready?
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Gara-gara gengsi doang, si Sasuke akhirnya nekat juga. Fic lemon pertamaku, special request dari teman-temanku, maaf kalo hancur hehehehe... RnR please..?


**Nggg, ngomongnya gimana yaaaa…****?? Belum banyak komentar dulu deh, karena ini fic rating m pertama saya. Ini adalah fic spesial request dari teman-teman baik De-chan sesama penggemar SasuSaku... ^_^**

**Ini one shot saja kok, s****emoga disuka dan selamat membacaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : Lemon, AU, OOC

Pairing : SasuSaku

**ARE YOU READY?**

**

* * *

  
**

TENG..!! TENG..!!

Lonceng tanda masuk SMA Konoha berbunyi lagi. Walau sudah yang ketiga kalinya, tetap saja tidak bisa memunculkan niat anak lelaki emo ini untuk bergerak menuju kelasnya walau cuma 1 langkah saja. Dia masih sibuk membaca bukunya yang gak jelas dan isinya hanya tulisan panjang berbaris-baris yang memusingkan, sambil tiduran di bawah pohon.

Akhirnya bel itu tidak berbunyi lagi, membuat laki-laki emo itu sesaat bernafas lega. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya yang mungkin baginya menyenangkan. Setidaknya, itu sampai suara langkah seseorang yang sedang marah menghampirinya dan meneriakinya.

"SASUKE UCHIHA...!!!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar, dia hanya melirik sedikit melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya guru baru yang seumur dengannya, Sakura Haruno.

"Jangan cuma 'hn' saja, hargailah gurumu..!!" gumam Sakura dengan suara yang kurang keras dari sebelumnya, tapi nada kemarahan tetap terdengar jelas.

"Hn, untuk apa aku menanggapi guru yang seumur denganku?" jawab Sasuke malas, dia mulai menutup bukunya.

"Kau itu ya... Ugh menyebalkaaaan...!! Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas padahal bel sudah berbunyi?" tanya Sakura berusaha menahan amarah, di sekolah ini yang tahu guru ini berumur sama dengan anak kelas 12 cuma Sasuke. Dan Sakura memang mengaku ke sekolah berumur 25 tahun, hingga kalau ketahuan 'rahasianya', maka dia pun akan ditendang dari SMA Konoha.

"Kenapa yaaa? Aku malas diajari guru yang seumur denganku," Sasuke pun menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang meniup rambutnya.

"Uuuh, jangan begitu dong Sasuke. Lama-lama aku bisa ketahuan..!! Tolonglah aku, pleeeaasse..??" Sakura akhirnya memohon juga sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Awalnya, Sasuke malas menanggapi tapi karena dia juga malas mendengar permohonan gurunya lebih jauh, akhirnya dia mau juga masuk kelas.

**Di dalam kelas...**

"Nah, itu si Teme..!! TEME..!! SINI WOOOY..!!" teriak Naruto dari tempat duduk barisan paling belakang saat melihat Sasuke baru masuk kelas dengan Sakura.

"Gak usah keras-keras begitu dobe..!! Aku juga tahu tempat dudukku sendiri," dengus Sasuke kesal sambil menaruh tas di meja dan duduk di tempat duduknya sebelah Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau tetap dingin ya teme..!!" cengir Naruto sambil menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, dia terlalu sibuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Sampai setidaknya Sakura melempari kepalanya dengan kapur tulis. Sasuke kembali menoleh dia melihat gurunya itu sudah berada di sebelahnya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu ya, perhatikan pelajaranku atau-"

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sakura, sepertinya dia sudah cukup marah. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut bukan main, bahkan Sasuke menariknya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Spontan wajah Sakura memerah dan tubuhnya pun ikut memanas, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Berisik," bisik Sasuke singkat tapi artinya cukup dalam bagi Sakura. Gadis itu berusaha menahan tangis, dengan getir dia mengatakan...

"Sepulang sekolah temui aku lagi di kelas ini, Sasuke..!!" tegas Sakura. Dia membetulkan kerah bajunya dan mulai mengajar lagi, saat itu sekalipun dia tak mau memandang ke pojok belakang tempat Sasuke duduk. Dia terlalu sakit untuk dilukai dan dipermalukan oleh laki-laki yang disayangi olehnya.

**Waktu istirahat...**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang makan di kantin belakang sekolah. Naruto melahap ramen dengan antusias, sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk sambil sesekali menyeruputi jus tomatnya. Naruto yang heran melihat sikap Sasuke, akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi sejujurnya kau benar-benar keterlaluan, teme..!!" gumam Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya ke sahabat itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya iyalah, apa kau sadar? Tadi kau hampir membuat Sakura-sensei menangis tahu..!!" jawab Naruto awut-awutan karena tengah makan ramen. Sasuke hanya mendengus tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh, padahal kau suka pada Sakura-sensei, mau sampai kapan sih sok emo begitu?" tanya Naruto lagi, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa aku pernah bilang aku suka guru itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya nggak sih, tapi nggak perlu tanya juga aku sudah tahu kok," cengir Naruto. Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Kau itu ya, suka tanpa sadar ngelihatin Sakura-sensei sampai tidak berkedip sedikitpun, hahaha mengingatnya saja membuatku geli," tawa Naruto yang langsung mendapat sikutan keras dari Sasuke.

"Su.. Sudahlah, dobe..!! Lebih baik ganti topik pembicaraan saja..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal sambil menyeruput jusnya, dia tidak mau wajahnya kelihatan memerah karena pembicaraan ini.

"Oh, jangan-jangan tadi kau sengaja kabur supaya Sakura-sensei mencarimu, ya? Wah wah, kau hebat juga Sasuke..!!" cengir Naruto lagi.

"DOBE..!! GANTI TOPIK...!!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah panas. Naruto mengangguk sambil sesekali tertawa mengejek.

"Err, teme..!!" panggil Naruto setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Hn?"

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak jus tomat.

"A.. Apa-apaan sih Dobe..!? Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begitu..??" tanya Sasuke agak sesenggukan.

"Habis, setahuku kau orangnya cuek sama cewek. Gimana? Udah belom?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Yah, payah. Aku udah dong..!!" gumam Naruto bangga. Dengan sukses, Sasuke kembali tersedak jus tomat tapi ini lebih parah.

"Ka.. Kau pernah? Sama siapa? Kenapa ceweknya bisa mau yaa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, sambil mengangkat alis.

"Mau dong, aku gitu hahahaha...!! Sama Hinata, habis anehnya dia mau aja padahal aku juga gak begitu serius nanyanya. Lagian aku gengsi, masa' Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru dan yang lain pernah, aku nggak sendiri?" gumam Naruto dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Maksudmu, teman-teman kita yang lain sudah pernah?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan, Naruto mengangguk kencang.

"Berarti cuma aku doang yang belum? Gilaaa..!!" gumam Sasuke setengah marah. Naruto menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Sabar, sabar. Makanya kau juga susul kami ya," cengir Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol. Menyebalkan juga kalau kita ketinggalan sesuatu dari teman-teman kita, kesannya kita jadi payah kan?

"Cih, gampang sekali kau ngomong..!! Lagian cewek yang mau sia-" Sasuke tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia ditarik Naruto dan dibisiki sesuatu, sepertinya sebuah rencana.

**Sepulang sekolah, di kelas Sasuke...**

"Fuh, Sasuke kau ini harus kubilang berapa kali baru mau mengerti sih?" keluh Sakura di depan Sasuke yang duduk congkak seperti mau menantangnya.

"Ya, ya," jawab Sasuke malas setiap diserang pertanyaan-pertanyaan membosankan dari Sakura. Waktu terus berjalan, membuat Sakura lama-lama lelah juga. Saat dia akan mengambil tasnya untuk bergegas pulang...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu kelas dan menguncinya, lalu kunci itu dimasukkan di sakunya dan dia menatap mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. Tentu saja Sakura heran melihat sikap Sasuke.

"A.. Ada apa Sasu- emmbh..!"

Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, bibirnya yang mungil itu terlanjur dilumat oleh bibir Sasuke yang dingin. Lidah Sasuke bergerak lincah di dalam mulut gadis itu, tentu saja kemampuan ini membuat Sakura dalam hitungan detik takluk dengan kegiatan Sasuke dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama di bibir Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura sudah takluk dan tunduk dengannya, Sasuke pun semakin berani. Dia mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh terlalu keras di atas meja. Selesai menjelajahi bagian luar dengan tangan, Sasuke mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. Dan sekarang Sasuke mulai menjelajah dengan mulutnya.

"Aaaaah, Sa.. Sasuke.." Sakura sudah mendesah saat Sasuke baru sampai di leher jenjangnya, dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan Sasuke mulai menggigit leher Sakura hingga gadis itu teriak tertahan, tapi justru itu yang membuat laki-laki ini tambah bergairah.

Supaya mendapat desahan yang lebih keras agar 'sang jantan' bergairah, Sasuke mulai memagut salah satu bagian sensitif Sakura, yaitu payudaranya. Memang benar, Sakura mendesah semakin keras dan pinggulnya bergerak, menandakan lorong betina telah siap dimasuki. Menyadari hal itu, dan memang 'sang jantan' milik Sasuke semakin tak terkendali, Sasuke membuka celananya. Sekali lagi dia melumat Sakura hingga bertanya pelan padanya.

"Sa.. Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan nafas yang agak tertahan. Sakura terengah-engah, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

Sasuke membuka paha Sakura semakin lebar, dan menyusup ke dalamnya. Nampaknya, Sakura cukup menahan sakit karena dia sampai menggigit bibirnya tertahan. Melihat Sakura sepertinya kesakitan, Sasuke berusaha membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang, walau sejujurnya dia juga agak kesusahan mengendalikan 'sang jantan' yang mengamuk dalam lorong Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, guna bisa sedikit menenangkan gadis itu. Semua hasrat, gairah, yang tersimpan dalam-dalam dikeluarkan semua dalam ciuman panas itu. Sakurapun sekarang kelihatan semakin menikmatinya, sekarang dia mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Sasuke dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

Malam semakin larut, sudah jam 02.00 keduanya masih dalam keadaan bercinta yang penuh gairah. Tapi, karena takut ketahuan seseorang mereka melakukan sex di dalam kelas, akhirnya mereka pulang juga walau dengan berat hati. Mereka tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi, karena sudah terlanjur terserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Setelah mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya, Sasuke kembali ke rumah. Mereka berdua di tempat yang berbeda saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kelas, terlihat sekali dari matanya dia kurang tidur.

"Yo teme..!! Hehe, gimana? Berhasil nggak??" tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan santai, dia duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Setelah melihat Naruto marah dengan pipi menggembung karena digaringin, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab sambil tertawa kecil...

"Sudah kok dobe, thanks ya. Aku jadi sedekat itu dengan Sakura," gumam Sasuke sambil menjulurkan lidah.

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aduuuuh…!! Kenapa jadi giniiii…?? *****muter muter sambil jambak rambut* karena baru pertama bikin seperti ini, jadi hancur deh huhuhuhu T_T**

**Berikan tanggapan kalian lewat review ya, kali-kali berikutnya aku bisa bikin yang lebih panas..!! HWAHAHA..!! *ditendang readers* **

**NB : Fic ini tidak disarankan untuk ditiru, lhooo... XP**


End file.
